Noonday Stroll
by Somchai
Summary: When Warranties Expire


Noonday Stroll

Herb noticed what appeared to be a humanoid on foot around the next cluster of trees. He drew his Wilk's Laser pistol and slowed down his pace. He had gotten lazy and hadn't been paying attention to the scanner this far from town. He hadn't seen anyone for the past two days, and wasn't expecting to. His discount hover RV stopped hovering yesterday, just two days out of warranty. When it had gone down he had been asleep in his bunk; luckily he hadn't been traveling at speed. Still, getting tossed out of the bed had placed a cruel bruise on his shoulder.

This far from town, law did not exist and any protection was provided by the individual. Herb was considered to be a Wilderness Scout, at least professionally. In his mind all it meant was that he didn't have to live in one of those stink holes referred to by many as towns. He really just helped those wanting to travel across the great unknowns to other towns and countries. He wasn't in the business of security; just a guide was his motto. That is, when he could find work.

This unexpected visitor was also on foot which would even the odds a great deal if they turned hostile. He was no expert with the pistol but usually hit most things he was aiming out. With his left hand he reached up and latched his helmet closed just as they were coming into view.

She was about 5' 1" covered in close fitting, pale saffron leather. Her blonde hair was caught up in a very tight braid pulling all of her hair straight to the back of her head. She wasn't wearing anything other than the leather armor… no weapon, no helmet, and no pack that he could see.

"Hello," Herb waved his hand in what he hoped was a friendly greeting. He holstered his pistol now that he could see her.

"What is our location," was her only reply as she changed her direction towards him. She spoke American, same as himself but she had a strange accent.

"We are about a six day walk west of New McAlester." As she got closer he noticed that his earlier assessment had been wrong. She had one 9 inch stiletto dagger tightly strapped to each thigh. As she got within 5 feet he stopped walking forward, at 3 feet he took a step back just as she sprung. With the grace of an acrobat, her powerful legs flipped her over his head landing just behind him: her left arm around his neck, left knee pushing out on his legs to keep him off balance, while she pressed the palm of her right hand tightly against the back of his neck.

Excruciating pain became his world. His nerves delivered the unmistakable message of fire out from his neck to the rest of his body. It felt as though his entire body was melting away without the decency of damaging his nerves. He clawed at her iron grip to no avail; kicking out with his legs only seemed to spread the invisible fire across his body faster. Gasping for breath, "waha..….ou..wa...nt?"

A look of shock appeared on her face. She released him with a kick. Want? What could she want; she wasn't allowed to "want." Her every action was motivated by meeting the desires of Emperor Johang, Gift to the Universe, Flower of the South, Father of Light, may He shine forever.

Slowing pulling her left hand away from the benediction on her lips she stared into the trees, lost in thought. Herb was slowly regaining control over his limbs as he struggled onto his feet to face her.

What she wanted was never a concern; she was a tool to be used. She had been trying to get back home, but now for the first time she was asked what she wanted.

As she considered his question he brought his laser pistol to bear. The Wilk's Laser Pistol was by no means considered powerful for this day and age but never the less it was capable of putting out enough energy to make a hole in, through, and out the other side of a 21st century tank in a single blast. In fact the armor he was wearing protected him better than that tank would have protected the occupants 500 years ago. The level of technology had progressed very far during the Golden Age before the coming of the Rifts. Squeezing the trigger, a small black smoking spot appeared and began to grow on her simple leather armor which shouldn't have been able to stand up to a 9mm much less a Wilk's.

Instantly snapping out of her reverie, her serene countenance contorted with a snarl. The palm of her left hand came up faster than he would have thought possible, hitting squarely in the middle of his helmet's faceplate.

***

What seemed like a few moments later he came to, looking out of his faceplate at the sky. Realizing that he was lying on his back he noticed that his faceplate had been cracked. Bug-eyed he shakily drew up onto one elbow and glanced around for the unexpected visitor. 15 feet away she was eating some of his rations while going through the rest of his pack. She was paying special attention to his map and was extremely curious by the two novels he had picked up the week before. He definitely had been out more than a few moments.

As he watched her, he realized that she moved with a lithe competence that he routinely saw in mercenaries… no… professional fighters is where he saw that type of motion: someone who was fully in command of their body, not just a hired thug. What he missed before was just how deadly she appeared, even at rest.

She held up both novels with her head still buried in his map, "these are mine, at least till we get to town where you can buy me more."

Falling back with a groan, he released the catch on his helmet. Sitting up he removed his helmet, gently moving his head and stretching his neck to make sure nothing was broken. "I'm a captive?"

She glanced up in his direction, over a bite of food she murmured, "I hadn't decided yet."

"But I will buy you books after I take you to New McAlaster?"

Folding up the map and placing the contents back into the pack, "You don't have to come along; I could just as easily take your pack with the map and money."

"Without transportation, my fee for guiding someone through wilderness is $1000 plus expenses per day. On foot that trip could almost take a week, assuming we don't get eaten by monsters on the way, for a grand total of $7 grand and a new faceplate."

Her eyes began to soften, "I was going to kill you, but you made me think about my future in a way I haven't had to… for a time." Closing the pack, she stood up, "We don't have to go to New McAlester. Where were you headed?" She tossed the pack, minus the novels to the ground at his feet.

"You cracked my helmet."

"It saved your life."

Herb reached down and picked up his pack and helmet, "My vehicle broke down about 8 hours hike, back that way; I was trekking towards the nearest New McAlester outpost hoping to reach radio range sometime tonight. I'll request that a mechanic come out this way for repairs; if you are still here tomorrow we will talk more." He tipped his head in her direction, "Good Day." He began walking leaving her alone in the clearing.

***

As a Wilderness Scout he routinely was forced to travel long distances on foot; as a result he was able to maintain a speed of around 4 mph, much faster than typical city folk could walk. Yet again she surprised him by easily keeping pace with his quick stride.


End file.
